Sweet Love
by Yumifan
Summary: This is a differnant version on what happened in the clock tower when kaname saved yuki from the level E. Warning there eventually will be a lemon YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**_I got this idea when I was watching the episode when kaname saved yuki from the level E in the bell tower and it has been plaguing my mind a lot so I decided to write it down. Let me know what you think, it will eventually have a lemon in it so be warned, this is my first fanfiction published so please let me know what you think any and all advise is welcome just please don't be to harsh on me. And with that please sit back and enjoy reading._**

**_I don't own vampire knight or any of the character just this fanfiction so please don't sue me._**

The harsh wind had finally stopped, then the silence returned to the tower that held the two figures. "kaname what just- "yuki whispered very confused and still a little scared. Removing his hand from her eyes but not yet releasing her from his embrace he asked, "are you alright yuki?" turning her around to get a better look at her. Yuki nodded her head backing away slightly from kaname and looked around the room, "what was that thing?" she asked turning back to face him. "that was a level E, there vampires who were once human but lost their minds and become mindless monsters after blood." Yuki shivered slightly. "you're a bad girl yuki, leaving the safety of the school" he said wiping the little bit of blood off her cheek. "why did you leave" he said, masking his anger, how dare she put herself in danger for no reason. "I was looking for zero, he left suddenly, and I was worried about him" she said avoiding his eyes.

Kanames eyes darkened slightly he increased his grip on her shoulder, not hurting her but so she couldn't pull away, taking her chin in his hand and making her look him in the eyes. She could see the anger in his eyes, and something else she couldn't quiet pinpoint. "you left to chase another boy?" he said leaning in "yuki is so cruel" his heated gaze trapping her on the spot.

Yuki whimpered slightly at the tone of his voice replied, "I'm sorry".

Pulling her closer, her body trapped against his, he leaned down to her ear was and whispered "yuki, you chased another boy and put yourself in danger" his breath tickling her ear making her shiver "and for that I think you deserve a punishment." And with that he kissed her hard. Yuki gasped, allowing kaname to stick his tongue to go and play with hers.

_'__kaname is kissing me' _ yukis mind screamed as her face heated with a blush . She whimpered and rapped her hands around his neck. Backing her up against the wall his lips traveled down her neck liking and biting but careful not to pierce her skin. Yuki moaned at the treatment, her face beat red. When he hit a certain spot, she gasped "ka-kaname what are you doing?" clutching onto his shoulders he pulled back his eyes dark with lust.

"I can't hold back any longer yuki, I love you more than anything" he said looking her back in the eyes. Yuki gasped softly at all the emotion portrayed in those eyes, love, anger, loneliness. It was all there, "kaname" she said softly leaning her four head against his "I love you to" and with that she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It seemed like forever that they were lost in each other's embrace, finally they pulled apart gasping for air.

"we should head back before it gets to late" kaname said, yuki still in somewhat of a daze nodded and allowed kaname to lead her back towards the academy hand in hand. When they reached the front gate kaname turned to yuki and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"be safe on patrol tonight and don't overwork yourself, I'll see you later". Yuki nodded and watched him walk away.

Yukis mind was reeling at what had all just happened. Her heart was overjoyed at the prospect that kaname loved her just as much as she loved him. But another thing plagued her mind, where did this leave them. She sighed and touched her still slightly swollen lips. 'I think about this later' she thought going on her nightly patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so here is chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter I have work and school and am generally busy during the day. Let me know what you think and again thanks for taking the time to read this ~_**

**_NOTE: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS FANFICTON_**

_'__thinking'_

"talking"

Yuki was shaking, clutching onto kaname as he carried her towards the infirmary. What had just happened? she had been talking to zero and when she tried to run away from him, he grabbed her arm. He sniffed and licked her neck and then she felt the most terrible pain she had ever felt. Kaname had come but she blacked out for a little while. Looking up at him he wore a grave look as he continued his way toward his destinations.

"kaname what happened to zero? Why did he bite me?" yuki asked her eyes filling with tears. Kaname looked down at her with sad eyes and kissed her forehead.

"all in do time yuki, lets make sure that you are all right first okay?" he said gently as the door came into view.

Kaname opened the door walking into the clean pristine room shutting the door with his foot. Gently setting the still sniffling and shaking girl on a nearby chair, he made his way to a covered that held and band aids other medical supplies. Grabbing what he needing he also grabbed a cloth wetting it in a nearby sink. Walking back to yuki grabbing a chair and sitting in front of her he gently peeled her collar away from her neck. Yuki winced as her shirt collar was moved away and her wound was revealed. The skin around the two holes were angry red, as the wounds were still leaking blood. Kaname took the cloth in his hand and gently wiped the blood away from her neck and applied pressure to it careful not to hurt her. After a while the bleeding stopped, and he moved his hand away.

"the bleeding has finally stopped but he bit into you rather, viciously didn't he?" looking into her eyes tears still falling silently down her pale cheeks. "it's okay yuki, shhhh" he said taking her into his arms and stroked her hair. Her sobs eventually died down as she held onto him.

Looking up at his face she asked "what happened to zero? Why did he do that?" she all but whimpered out. Snuggling back into his chest. Sighing kaname continued to stroke her hair before he spoke.

"when his family was attacked all those years ago, he was bitten by a pureblood vampire, and because of that he has slowly been becoming one, and tonight he couldn't hold back anymore and attacked you." He said gently "I'm so sorry this happened to you yuki" he gently kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and finally he placed a gently kiss on her lips before pulling away. The headmaster finally made it back to them and asked him to go and settle the night class because of the smell of blood. Reluctantly he agreed and looked at yuki on last time.

"ill see you later yuki, okay" he asked stroking her cheek gently. Yuki nodded leaning into his hand and watched as he left. Taking the place where kaname was just sat the headmaster took out a bandaid and gently placed it onto her wound.

"I got zero cleaned up and took him to his room" he said looking at her "are you okay yuki, do you have any questions?" he asked to make sure she understood what had transpired.

Shaking her head "no, kaname explained everything to me, is zero okay?" she asked still concerned about her friend.

Giving his 'daughter' a soft smile, "yes he is just fine" he said ruffling her hair. "now you should head back to your dorm and get some sleep alright?" hes spoke standing up from the chair. She nodded and stood as well and they both made there way to the door.

It had been a good hour and a half since the incident. Yuki was wondering the halls not being able to sleep when she passed by the headmasters slightly open door and heard talking. _'that sound like kaname' _she though inching her way to the door.

"when are you going to transfer him to the night class" kaname said not beating around the bush. Causing yuki to silently gasp. '_ZERO WAS GOING TO THE NIGHT CLASS_?!' yuki thought.

The headmaster gave a tired sigh "soon I suppose, with what happened last night we can't have a repeat" he said taking his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. With that yuki ran to her dorm, while kaname stared at the slightly open door.

**_Okay so what did you think, again sorry it took so long to update. Warning the next chapter will have the lemon just to warn you. Thanks again for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay here is chapter three. As warned in the previous chapter this one does contain a LEMON just so you know. If you don't like reading stuff like that please skip and again thanks for all the support so far this is my first lemon so, bear with me and enjoy. Pleas comment on what you think and any suggestion on how to make it better.**_

_Yuki sat in class as the teacher droned on. Not even attempting to pay attention. Her mind was to focused on what she had heard the headmaster and kaname talking about last night. Zero hated the night class with a passion, even if he was a vampire now that still hasn't changed. How would he react to being transferred in. __'__NO__' __yuki thought, __'__ill get kaname to change his mind'__. Yuki bolted from her seat ignoring the teacher's cries for her to stop and jumped from the balcony. Making her way to the bridge that went to the moon dorm she encounters the gate keeper that keeps everyone out and takes not of those who come in._

_Yuki nervously walked up to him "H-hey there" she said catching his attention "disciplinary committee members can come through, right?" she said waiting for a response from the old man. He gave a grunt opening the log book before speaking "you're the second one here today, its alright go on through" as he jotted down the data waving her on. Sighing in relief yuki made her way to the dorm. Her tummy doing summersaults. Even though this was a serious matter, the thought of seeing kaname again made her blush. Even with all that had happened her mind drifted off to what happened in the bell tower. How he had held and kissed her. And how he had confessed his love for her. Shaking her head, she focused on the matter at hand. She had to ask kaname to not let zero transfer into the night class._

Pushing the door open she was met with the sight of two nervous looking men sitting on the sofa and a bored looking aido on the other as the two men prattled on. When they heard the door creak open and yuki walk through aido stood. "OH, its yuki" as the other men stood also. Gasping not expecting anyone to be up she bowed and said a greeting. Aido sighed and grabbed the two men "okay now you guys need to leave". Shoving them towards the door despite their protests. Shoving them out he glared in annoyance as the sun burned his eyes, closing and locking the door he groaned and rubbed his now sore eyes "its so bright, and now I'm tired and cranky and its their fault" he said continuing to rub is eyes. Yuki looking at him apologetically "I'm so sorry to barge in like this" she said as he yawned. Aido sighed "I'm not annoyed at you just them" then fixing his gaze on her "but why are you here? Everyone is still asleep" he spoke eyeing the bandage on her neck "I know you want me to drink your blood" throwing his arm over her shoulder shocking the poor girl. "N-no im just here to see kaname" Yuki stuttered out. Kaname had made it clear that he didn't like it when she talked about other boys (even though the only boy she hung out with was zero) and she wonder what he would do if he saw Aido touching her like this.

Aido sighed and ripped his arm away, taking the bandage without her noticing "oh well follow me" he said making his way up the stairs. Yuki ran up to the edge "your going to take me to him?" she spoke uncertainly looking up to him. "you're the only one that lord kaname is nice to" he spoke as he walked up the stairs "the rest of us are just following his lead. Stopping and turning to look at her "so Yuki, whose bite marks are those". Gasping Yuki slapped her hand over the wounds. Looking up at Aido who was waving her bandage around. leaning against the railing "last night the smell of blood wafted into our classroom, it caused quite a stir. After a while lord kaname came told us to ignore it and everything went back to normal" he spoke looking down at Yuki "but only I know whose blood it was, it was yours wasn't it?" he said rhetorically.

Yuki had a light blush on her cheeks "kaname said that" she said softly looking down at her feet "I didn't realize. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't noticed the angry look make it way onto Aidos face. As the lights went out and the room got colder Aido spoke "Yuki, just what are you to lord kaname?!" he all but yelled putting his hand on the railing, ice flowed down it and trapped Yuki in her place. Casually waling a few steps before completely jumping the rest landing in front of Yuki. Yuki gasped at the sudden closeness and tried to take a step back but was trapped to the ground.

Aido gave a cocky smirky "he likes you but why?" he said raising an eyebrow. Yuki scowled at him "ten years ago, a blood thirst vampire tried to attack and kill me and kaname appeared and saved my life" she said fixing a glare on him looking him straight in the eye. That caught aido off guard, "oh" he said raising his eyebrows "I knew nothing about that, well then the best thing you can do is to go to him and offer every bit of blood that your body has to offer" he said with a smile placing his hand on her arm. "that's why its like that, you blood belongs to lord kaname" he said leaning in "so, don't give your blood to anybody else especially me" he said putting his hand on her neck and leaned in close to her ear. "because one day your neck will be graced with the lips of lord kaname himself, and when the sound of him drinking your blood reached your ears, your body will tremble with ecstasy" he said making her look away blushing.

Smirking at her reaction "I know why you don't go offer your blood to him right now?" he said tightening his grip on her arm "you should go and plead with him to drink your blood" he said smirking. Yuki gasped and tried to pull her arm free "aido stop!" she said struggling aido looked down at the struggling girl. Laughing a cruel laugh, he made ice on her are "I know ill take you to him as a statue" as he made more ice travel up her arm. Yuki's face flushed in anger "that's enough!" and she closed her eyes as she swung her arm to slap him in his face, but a gentle hand stopped her hand in place.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to meet gentle reddish maroon eyes. her eyes widened as a blush spread on her face. Steam rose where ice once was, as kaname gazed into Yuki's eyes "stop, Yuki that's enough" he spoke gently moving her to where she stood behind him. Aido was in shock staring at the sudden appear of the pureblood leader. "l-lord kaname, I was just- "his sentence was cut short as kaname looked up from Yuki and turned his gaze on to the stuttering blonde vampire. A slap sent Aido falling into a submissive bow at Kaname's feet. Looking sown at bowing vampire kaname began to speak "did someone ask you to do this" he said as he reached behind him and clutched Yuki's hand unnoticed by Aido as he was looking at Kanames feet.

"no, I was out of line please forgive me" he spoke lifting his gaze to Kaname's. "leave" kaname said glaring at the still bowing vampire. Aido stood and all but ran back to his room. Sighing he turned his gaze to Yuki stroking her knuckle he brought his other hand up to her face gently stroking her cheek.

"are you alright Yuki?" he said bringing the girl out of her daze, looking up into his eyes Yuki's cheeks became a light pink tent to them. "yes I'm fine" she said turning her gaze to the floor in shyness, taking her chin in his hand and lifting her gaze to meet his eyes once again, "you shouldn't come here by yourself Yuki it's not safe" he said stroking her chin gently, pulling away and placing his hand on the small of her back he began to lead her towards the door. "if you want to come visit makes sure to not come alone, next time bring zero with you" he said. Yuki stopped him in placing a hand on his chest "kaname there's a reason why I came here" she said looking back up into his eyes, catching his attention "I have a request" she continued. Kaname gave Yuki his full attention as he normally did whenever they spoke with each other. "oh" he said somewhat surprised. Taking a deep breath Yuki continued "please don't put zero in the night class" she said desperately deeply into his eyes. kaname looked down at her, placing his hand back on her cheek, stroking it gently "Yuki" he spoke softly "If I could I would give into your request, but with zeros condition I cant take the risk of it happening" he said continuing to gently stroke her cheek, his hand traveling down to the two bite marks on her neck "and I also can't ignore you were bitten by someone else" his eyes darkening slightly.

Yuki had seen that look in his eyes before, when they were in the clock tower. She shivered slightly but stayed where she was. Kaname suddenly pulled her into a hug, his nose in her hair. Returning the hug, she began to think of what had happened in the bell tower. "kaname just what am I to?" she whispered into his chest. Kaname grabbed her chin lifting it to where she was looking into his eyes again. Leaning down he captured her lips in a tender kiss poring all his emotion into it. Pulling away he put their foreheads together "would you like me to show you Yuki?" he asked gently.

Staring up into his eyes, Yuki nodded her head her blush increasing. Taking her hand in his he began to lead her up the stairs and turning a corner into a long hallway before eventually coming to a halt in front of two double doors. Opening them he led Yuki though shutting and locking the door behind them. Yuki took a chance to look around the room, in awe at the beauty of it, though it had a lonely feel of it. Jumping slightly at the feel of hands on her shoulders Yuki turned her head to look at kaname.

"Yuki are you sure about this?" he spoke gently to her. Yuki took a moment before turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. This caught kaname off guard, he quickly recovered wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He brushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance which she granted. They battled for dominance for a while before kaname won. Kaname explored her mouth playing with her tongue.

Backing her into the side of the room that held the bed, kaname gently pulled away and laid her gently on the surface. Yuki's face was on fire, never had she believed she would be so bold to kiss someone like that. Kaname joined Yuki on the bed, his legs in-between hers and his arms on each side of her head. Kaname stared deeply into her eyes, he leaned down kissing her forehead, cheek, lips and worked his way down to her neck. He found her sweet spot causing her to gasp. Her hands flew up to his hair clutching for dear life. Kaname smirked at this reaction, pulling his head back up he looked down at a red-faced Yuki and smiled kissing her on the lips once more.

Kaname hands traveled up her body to undo the ribbon of her day class uniform. Pulling it free he dropped it to the ground as he began to undo the buttons on her jacket, lifting her upper body to remove it without breaking their lips. Breaking away from her lips kaname returned to her neck, finding the spot that she had gasped at previously and began to kiss and suck at it. Leaving a mark on that spot, he traveled down her neck to the buttons of her shirt. With each button he undone he placed a kiss on the new exposed skin. When her shirt was completely undone, he gently lifted her body again and removed her shirt completely. Now Yuki was in her simple white lace bra, skirt, stockings and boots. Yuki blushed red at his gaze looking away in embarrassment.

Kaname noticed her looking away from him, he gently grabbed her chin turning it back to look at him. "Your beautiful Yuki" he said placing a gentle kiss on her lips once more. Pulling away he gently stroked her cheek. Yuki looked in his eyes and blushed even deeper, shyly looking away once more before she spoke "aren't you going to undress to?" she asked quietly blushing even more if possible. Kaname stilled at this question before chuckling softly he sat up he began to unbutton his black shirt, not tearing his eyes away from Yuki's eyes. He removed his shirt dropping it to the floor. After his shirt was off, he began to work on his pants. Once those were off, he now stood in his black silk boxers. He gave Yuki a smirk before speaking "now it is you seems a little overdressed sweet girl" He came back to the bed. Moving his hand down her body until he came to the zipper on the side of her skirt. Undoing the zipper, he pulled the skirt off her body. Now Yuki was only left in her white lace bra, matching underwear and black stockings.

Moving to her stockings he began pull one down, repeating what he did with her shirt kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin. Doing the same with her other stocking Yuki now was in only left in her bra and underwear. Yuki was squirming in her spot on the bed. Kaname leaned up and captured her lips in a heated kiss licking her lips asking for permission to explore her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, kaname won the battle he explored every inch of her mouth before pulling away. A string of saliva followed before breaking apart. He began to trail kisses down her neck and to her chest reaching his hands behind her back, unclasping her bra pulling it off her. Yuki gasped as the cool air hit her newly exposed sensitive skin. She made a move to cover her nudity but kaname gently grabbed her arms holding the together with one hand preventing her from covering herself.

"Don't cover yourself Yuki you are beautiful" kaname spoke before he leaned down capturing her nipple in his mouth and began to suckle, gently biting down before soothing the pain away. His hand that wasn't holding Yuki's wrist gave the other wrist the same treatment before switching and doing the same thing. Yuki gasped and moaned at the treatment that was being given to her breasts. Each suckle, pinch, or bite was sending little shockwaves of pleasure straight down to her crotch. She whimpered as the pleasure began to build to a point that she was gasping. This was when kaname pulled away from her releasing her wrists, Yuki whined at this causing Kaname to chuckle at her.

"don't worry, Ill give you something better" stroking her bright red face he began to kiss down her stomach stopping to lick her belly button causing her to gasp softly. When he reached her panties, he kissed at her center through the white lace material before pulling the offending material down her trembling thighs. Pulling her thighs apart Kaname was greeted with her soaked entrance. He smirked meeting her shy gaze "My Yuki, I barely touched you and you are completely soaked hear". Yuki felt her face burn from the blush. She watched helplessly as he leaned down and blew at her center causing her to whimper helplessly. He smirked evilly before gently licking her from top to bottom applying pressure with each lick. Yuki's head was thrown back moaning as he found her clit trapping it between his teeth nibbling on it. His fingers rubbed up and down her slit collecting the wetness before moving to her entrance. Pushing the first finger in he groaned at how tight she was, causing vibrations to run through her clit.

He thrust his finger a few times, before adding another finger stretching her. This process kept going until he had four fingers thrusting hard and fast, he nibbled and suckled her clit harder. Yuki was a moaning mess as she pulled on the sheets before gripping his hair as she felt a knot form in her stomach. Her thighs began to shake as her grip increased on Kaname's hair "K-kaname somethings coming" she managed to whimper her thighs shaking. Kaname chuckled at this sending shockwave throughout her body. "Let it come sweet Yuki" he said before trapping her engorged clit between his lips and suckled on it without mercy ramming his fingers even faster hitting a sweet spot inside of her. Yuki let out a silent cry as her body tensed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. Kaname licked every drop of her juices that her body released with great pleasure before trailing kiss back up her body until they were face to face once more. Making sure he had her absolute attention he licked the rest of her juices off his fingers causing her to gasp slightly at the intensity of his gaze. After he finished Kaname moved to kiss Yuki, causing her to taste herself. Pulling away he stroked her cheek "Are you ready Yuki?". Gazing into his eyes she nodded her approval her eyes hazed over with love and lust.

Yuki reached her hand up cupping his cheek before nodding her head laying her forehead on his. Giving her another chaste kiss kaname shifted to pull off his black boxers, freeing his hardened member from its confines. Yuki looked down shyly at it never seeing one up close, it reached a little bit passed his belly button and was bigger than her fist. The skin on it was about a shade darker than his other skin a drop of liquid on the tip. Her curiosity got the best of her as she reached down to feel it shocking Kaname. Yuki stared transfix as her hand seemed to gain a mind of its own moving up and down experimentally on the hardened length. Taking her finger, she pressed it onto the tip, bringing her finger up to her lip she gave a timid lick tasting the flavor.

Kaname growled darkly at the sight of this taking Yuki's wrists in his hand he pinned her to the mattress, catching her by surprise. Kaname breathed deeply through his nose, his eyes glowing as he stared down at Yuki. "I'm going to take you now sweet Yuki" he said catching her mouth in deep passionate kiss. Reaching down kaname rubbed his erection up and down Yuki's moist center making sure to hit her clit, lathering her juices. Lining his member up to her opening, Kaname pulled away from the kiss he stared deeply into Yuki's eyes before slowly pushing into her. Staring intently at her as he continued to push into her. Yuki whimpered as his member stretched her opening, kaname released her wrist one hand holding onto her hip the other holding himself up. When he met her barrier Kaname took a deep breath before thrusting hard breaking though her barrier.

Yuki gave a cry as her face filled with pain; tears filled her eyes as her nails dug into Kaname's back. After a few moment Yuki's body relaxed, shifting her hips experimentally she gasped as she felt nothing but pleasure. Taking this as a sign to move kaname began to thrust in and out slowly. Yuki moaned in pleasure. Kaname leaned down kissing her as he began to gain speed, Yuki moved her hips in order meet his thrusts but eventually was unable to keep up. The sound of skin meeting skin and moans echoed throughout the room. Then knot in Yuki's stomach was beginning to form again but more intensely. She whimpered and moaned helplessly "P-pleas faster Kaname" she cried out as he began to hit the same spot within her as before. Her insides began to tighten edging his orgasm closer. Going even harder and faster they each cried out each other's names as they came together. Both breathing deeply, Kaname leaned his four head against Yuki's "I love you Yuki" he whispered kissing her four head. Yuki stared up at him "I love you to" she said softly. Kaname smiled at her before Turing in them on their side, not wanting to be separated from her just yet. As they laid there kaname kissed her cheek, forehead and played with her hair. After a while Yuki fell into a deep slumber, smiling at her he laid his head down next to hers pulling the comforter over them and joined her in slumber.

_**Thank you for reading I am sorry for taking so long please let me know what you think and please let me know if their is any way to make this better.**_


	4. Update

Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile, iv'e been busy at work and school has started up for me again. thanks to everyone who has added my story to there favorite and follow it's so far. Don't worry I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and as allways I am open to any suggestions and comments, again thanx for reading and stay tuned.

~3~


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

Grabbing the letter opener Zero made a cut on his hand in order to let a drop of blood to fall on the crest of the bracelet Yuki was now wearing. Yuki looked at the drop of blood before raising her gaze to look at Zero with a look of determination. 'I'll make sure to protect him' she thought as she listened to the headmaster explain what the bracelet was for.

"it's an ancient spell" he spoke grabbing Yuki's wrist

"a method that the vampire hunters have been using a long time in order to tame an unruly vampire." He continued pulling her wrist towards the tattoo on zeros neck

"the bracelet that I gave to Yuki works in conjunction with this crest."

Yuki gasped when her bracelet contacted Zeros neck. A bright light seemed to come out of nowhere, closing her eyes until the light was gone Yuki slowly opened them only to gasp in horror at the sight of zero on the ground groaning.

"ZERO" she mumbled in shock and worry, looking down worried.

The headmaster walked up behind her with a joyous smile putting his hand on her shoulder

"he's fine you've simply immobilized him for a bit" he spoke grinning gaining her attention once more.

"Yuki, if Zero tries to bite anyone ever again I want you to use that bracelet on him" he spoke with that same cheerful tone "Kaname has agreed to let Zero stay in the day class, but only on this condition".

At the mention of Kaname, Yuki gasped in surprise "Kaname said that?" she asked as a light blush lit up her face.

Spotting the blush on her face the headmaster decided to tease her a bit "since his dearest Yuki made the request, he just couldn't say no".

At that comment Yuki's whole face caught fire **_'if he only knew just how dear I am to him'_**she thought blushing even further. Thinking of the things she and Kaname did to each other and the pleasure it brought. Seeing the look on her face the headmaster gave her a knowing smile before leaning down to Zeros level.

"I'm sorry I never wanted to use this method on you at all" he said solemnly "just try to make do with these" he said holding a pack of blood tablets.

Zero sighed looking away, with a blank look on her face. The headmaster smirked evilly before continuing

"and if you still crave the taste of blood" he said in a high-pitched voice catching zeros shocked and angry gaze.

The headmaster continued oblivious to the look of murder in Zeros eyes,

"feel free to help yourself" he spoke teasingly pulling back the collar of his sweater.

Having enough of his joking nature Zero snatched the headmaster up and began to beat him up. The ruckus snapped Yuki out of her dreamy state as Zero beat the living snot out of the headmaster. It all came to an end when Zero thru the headmaster into a wall. As he began to storm out of the office Yuki called after him

"wait Zero…" Yuki said uncertainly

Zero stopped and turned around to face Yuki before turning back towards the door quickly

"this is fine" he said softly reassuring her before walking out slamming the door behind him.

Sighing Yuki turned around to face the headmaster as he groaned sitting upside down.

"I guess it all alright then" she spoke softly to herself.

The headmaster groaned again "It's not alright" he said still in slight pain, "make sure he stays in line Yuki, or that man will" he said sitting up.

Looking at him confused "what man?" she said handing him a tissue for his bleeding nose.

Sighing he shook his head "you'll find out soon enough" he said standing up and sitting down in his chair.

Looking at the clock the headmaster sighed once more "break will be over soon why don't you head off to class" he said giving her a smile and waving her off.

Yuki gave him a smile before turning and walking out of the room. As she walked back towards class Yuki allowed her mind to wonder. The night before her and Kaname had shown the deep love that they share many times over. The ways he made her body shudder with pleasure and want. Shaking her head and sighed as she arrived at the door to the classroom. Making her way inside just in time before the bell ring. She sat in her seat next to Yori giving her a smile. They chatted about the next lesson and waited for the teacher to walk in. About five minutes in the doors opened a man walked in that they had not seen before. He walked up to the desk before addressing the class. "hello, I'm your new English teacher Toga Yagari" he said eying the whole class. Yuki heard a shocked gasp behind her causing her to look up behind her only to see a shocked Zero **'what's his problem'** she thought as she turned her gaze back towards the new teacher as he continued to speak.

"it's nice to meet you" he said with cool gaze on everyone.

He allowed the class to ask questions until one of the students asked the story behind his eye patch. Yagari looked around his eyes briefly meeting Zeros.

"this is the price I had to pay to save someone's life" he said gravely shocking everyone into silence. A clatter of a chair broke the silence as Zero stormed out of the classroom.

"Zero!" Yuki called after him, getting up she bowed to the teacher before chasing him.

Having barley caught him Yuki grabbed his arm to stop him,

"hey where are you- "she stopped suddenly seeing the headmaster waiting for them at the front gate.

An hour later Zero and Yuki were out in town with a list for the headmaster. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air Yuki sighed

"its great to get out of the academy once in a while" she said cheerily.

Smiling happily looking back at a grim looking Zero holding all the items that they had bought. He looked at her bored

"not really" he said just wishing this could all be over.

As they continued through town Yuki suddenly stopped with a huge smile.

"hey! Look at this" she said excitedly.

Running over to a stand selling clothes. Holding up a sweater with a big bright happy smile.

"isn't this nice looking, it would look good on the headmaster don't you think?" she said cheerfully looking back at Zero.

He stared at her for a minute before responding.

"I don't get it" he said catching her attention "how can you keep smiling like that".

Yuki stopped for a second before giving a small smile,

"well maybe because I want you to smile to" she said quietly before shaking her head and went back to her cheerful mood.

After a while they had stopped at a café. They waited for a while until their order arrived. To parfaits sat on the table as Yuki dug in happily.

"these are so good me and Yori came here a few days ago and they were just delicious" she said eating gleefully, Zero sat there uninterested.

"I wanted noodle soup" he said staring off in space sipping on tea.

Yuki stopped eating for a moment before shaking her head and taking another bite of her frozen treat and decided to change the subject.

"hey Zero, that new teacher does you know him" she spoke catching his attention again.

"He seems kind of scary" she said looking at him curiously.

Zero set his tea down before responding "No not really, when you get to know him, he's actually really –"

He was suddenly cut off by the café waitress. "excuse me, are you from the Cross-Academy night class" she said excitedly.

Zero and Yuki stared in shock not able to respond before the waitress continued,

"you are aren't you! You don't look like everybody else. There a guy in the night class called Aido and he likes sweets and he come's in here sometimes" she continued to ramble on and on.

Having enough Zero gather all the items before standing up and grabbing the supplies the had bought in town.

"I'm out of here" he spoke walking out.

Yuki sighed smiling at the waitress apologizing paid the bill and left to meet up with Zero.

"hey Zero, sorry for making you wait" she spoke before realizing he wasn't outside.

Looking down she saw all the items that they had bought on the ground at the entrance of the café. Looking around she saw that Zero was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no not again" she spoke in a slightly panicked voice.

Taking off in a random direction hoping to find Zero after a while of looking she found herself in a dark alley, as she continued running, she felt her arm catch on a rusty railing causing it to cut into her arm.

"darn it ow!" she cried out holding on to her injured arm blood began to bubble to the surface.

Upon seeing the blood, she felt dread creep up.

"Oh no" she whispered.

Because of the scent of blood in the air a nearby level E was drew to that alley. Jumping down he was met with a pole to the face. Being knocked a good ten feet back he stood up to face Yuki as she stood in a fighting stance Artemas out ready to defend herself. Standing the level E gave her a dangerous smirk,

"you know, your blood smells amazing" he spoke licking his lips "let me drink… EVERY DROP OF IT!**" **he shouted lunging at her.

Staring in shock and fear at the level E advancing towards her, Yuki was frozen in place. Just at the right moment Zero appeared grabbing the back of the Artemas rod and ramming it into the deranged vampire's forehead causing a brand to appear and the level E to scream in pain clutching his forehead. Looking down at the still dazed Yuki, Zero addressed her,

"You can't just stand there Yuki" he spoke in a calm yet guarded tone.

Yuki quickly snapped out of her gaze looking back at Zero she saw the lightning bolts shocking his hand.

"ZERO" she cried out in worry.

Seeing her shocked face Zero responded glancing down unfaced.

"it seems when I use Artemas instead of you it doesn't like it" he said turning back to face her.

Turing around Yuki looked at the still howling vampire "is that a level E" she said, her voice shaking with each word.

"yes, and a pretty far off one to" Zero responded taking the rest of the rod from her trembling hands.

Said vampire finally turned back around snarling in rage, fangs extended to maximum length, crazed eyes bleeding red. Yuki collapsed on the ground from shock and just stared with a look of horror. The vampire lunged at the duo aiming to attack, Zero charged back aiming the rod just right only for the vampire to jump over him. Suddenly a 'swoosh' was heard as the level E turned to dust. Ichijou held a katana as Shiki stood behind him looking bored.

Ichijou straightened up and gave them a smile "there we go" he said placing the katana back into its sheath.

Shiki looked on bored and sleepy "why am I here you didn't need me" he spoke in an irritated voice.

Ichijou just continued to smile and he walked over to Yuki and Zero, extending his hand he helped Yuki up from the ground as Zero just glared at the two aristocrats. Yuki gave Ichijou a thankful smile and walked towards them.

"what are you guys doing here" she said in a questioning tone.

"If you want to find out, why don't you come visit the moon dormitory tonight" Ichijou said before walking away with Shiki following him out.

Yuki and Zero stood there for a few moments before leaving to go collect the items that's were left in front of the café earlier. Once they made it back to the Academy, they filled the headmaster in on what had happed to them. After enduring the headmaster hysterics and him trying to hug both to death. Once night fell, they both made their way to the moon dorm gates. Zero grabbed Yuki's arm causing her to turn to face him.

"before we go in there, I have something for you that I borrowed from the headmaster" he said pulling a small handgun from his back pocket.

Yuki gasped in shock "Zero why do you have that the night class are good people" she said with a hint of anger in her voice glaring at him.

Shaking his head Zero replied "you got it wrong" he said before taking her hand and placing the gun in her hand, Yuki's eyes widen in shock.

"if there's ever a time that I lose control, I want you to use this" he said looking her in the eyes.

Yuki stood there silently staring at the gun in her palm before looking back up at Zero before replying,

"okay I'll agree to your request, but only because I don't think it will happen Zero" she said with determination.

Stashing the gun in her pocket Yuki and Zero turned to walk through the moon dorm gates, as they walked down the pathway, they heard rustling in the trees above them. They reacted quickly grabbing their weapons and pointed them at the two figures who had jumped down from the trees, revealed to be Aido and Akatsuki.

Akatsuki held up his hand "you guys are scary" he said in a monotone voice.

Yuki looked at the two vampires "what are you guys doing" she said suspiciously.

Aido replied "the vice dorm president asked us to escort you" he said snidely,

Akatsuki nodded to confirm this "now can you put those down there dangerous".

Yuki and Zero lowered their weapons, Akatsuki and Aido walked a few steps ahead before turning to address the two.

"welcome to the moon dormitory" before turning around and began to lead them again.

As they made it to the main entrance, they saw a gathering of many different vampires lounging around and socializing, as they continued, they gained the attention of the vampires as they murmured amongst themselves. Continuing along the path they hear a cheerful voice cry out

"Zero, Yuki!" tuning they came face to face with a cheery Takuma as he held a drink with his arms outstretched.

He seemed to be in his own little world as he smiled happily.

"thank you so much for coming to my birthday" he said walking up to them,

Yuki looked at him confused "your birthday?" she said as he handed her a drink.

Takuma gave her a huge smile "yep it's my 18th birthday party that's why everyone is here" he said gesturing to everyone.

A few minutes passed as Takuma explained why everyone was here and why.

Zero decided to interrupt him "why did you kill that level E earlier?" he said in a gruff voice.

Before Takuma could respond a voice was heard behind them.

"because I told him to" turning around Yuki and Zero came face to face with Kaname Kuran as he walked out and leaned on a pillar.

Zero glared at the pureblood While Yukis face began to burn with a blush at the sight him looking at him shyly through her lashes. Kaname fixed his gaze on the two prefects his gaze lingering on Yuki longer than Zero, scanning her over from head to toe before meeting her shy gaze before giving her a small smirk. Yuki continued to blush and squirm at his gaze having not seem him since the night they had mad love.

"I gave them the orders to kill that level E" Kaname said as he gave smug look towards Zero causing him to growl, trailing his eyes once more over to the still blushing Yuki.

"come up here Zero, Yuki" he said motioning them over as he sat on the sofa that was situated behind him.

As they walked up the stairs Yuki was trying to look anywhere but in Kaname's heated gaze. Noticing this Kaname called her over

"Yuki come sit next to me" he said motioning to the spot next to him.

Yuki blushed scarlet, hearing the shocked gasps and mummers from the many vampires around them.

"No, I'm fine here" she said backing up slightly

Kaname gave her a look before saying in a more firmer voice "**Yuki**".

Yuki gave in and plopped herself next to him "okay" she mumbled in defeat.

Yuki felt her face burn, as she glanced over at Kaname from the corner of her eye. Suddenly she felt his hand sneak around her and pull her closer to him. Yuki gasped feeling the shocks from his touch, looking up to face him she saw him giving her a knowing smile as he used his other hand to stroke her face. This caused even more gasps and mummers from the many onlookers.

"by me is the safest place" he said pulling her even closer to him.

Putting his nose in her hair and taking a calming breath of her scent. Kaname pulled away slightly so that they could talk face to face.

"to be honest vampires that were formally humans shouldn't really exist at all. But in dark gallows of history when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters was at its bloodiest many humans were forcefully turned, it was done to rise our numbers in battle"

As he was talking, he grabbed her that she had injured earlier. Pulling the sleeve down to reveal the gauze rapped around the wound. Pulling on the end of it, the gauze began to unravel revealing the cut in her arm.

"Ever since that wrong was committed, it has been the duty of the aristocrats to keep watch of the vampires that were once human. And sometimes that means ending their lives in order to save someone else" he said look into her eyes while rubbing soothing circles on her elbow he was still holding.

Zero decided to make his presence known once more,

"it's the vampires hunters' duty to dispose of level E's, not you" he said glaring at the pureblood.

Kaname tore his gaze away from Yuki to address the angry hunter.

"then tell me Zero why didn't you kill that level E yourself?" he said glaring at the now glaring boy.

Zero was shocked at Kaname's question unable to answer properly, turning back to Yuki Kaname pulled her injury closer to his mouth.

"this must be your injury from today, hold still I'll take away the pain" he said looking into her eyes before kissing her skin.

This simple action caused a shot of heat to shoot through her body like a bullet. Yuki gasped out Kaname's name before closing her eyes as her breathing increased, holding back a tiny moan Yuki opened her eyes, she looked down at Kaname with a heated gaze. Looking up at her Kaname smiled inwardly at the reaction he was getting from just a simple kiss. Gently pulling away from her now healed arm his gaze was just as heated as hers, he placed his hand on her chin, stroking it gently giving her a smile. Surprising her he pulled her on his lap, kissing her gently on the side of her head and arranged it so that she was laying her head on his chest with his playing with her hair. Kaname looked back over at Zero who was glaring at duo not liking the way Kaname was holding Yuki so familiarly, he would be sure to ask her about it later.

"Perhaps you sympathized with him" he said relaxing back into the sofa with Yuki tucked safely into his chest.

Zero pulled out his gun and pointed it at the pureblood causing all the vampires surrounding them to gasp in rage. Serin was at his throat in seconds her nails drawing a drop of blood, Kaname looked on bored faced seemingly unaffected by the gun pointed at him, pulling Yuki closer to his chest as she stared on in shock at Zero. Aido was the first to speak,

"HOW DARE YOU RAIS A WEAPON TO LORD KANAME!" he spoke in outrage fist clenched "normally you would be killed for such actions, but just this once I will restrain myself while we attend the academy" he said glaring hatefully at the hunter "but remember this is only by the wish of lord Kaname himself"

Kaname finally decided to speak looking over at Serin as she still held her hand to the throat of the hunter

"its fine Serin I said something that I shouldn't have"

Serin looked at Kaname giving him a slight bow with her head before turning back to Zero staring at him with an icy gaze, before reluctantly pulling her hand away from his neck. Zero glared hatefully at all the vampires around him before looking at the still shocked Yuki,

"I'm leaving" he said curtly to her before pocketing his gun and storming away angrily.

Yuki felt torn between wanting to run after her friend or staying with Kaname. Sensing her dilemma Kaname held her tightly to his chest not allowing her to escape from his embrace. Yuki squirmed in his lap trying to escape but was failing miserably at the task.

Chuckling Kaname rearranged her on his lap before whispering in her ear "Careful my sweet girl" he spoke softly so the other vampires could not hear him.

"your squirming is make a certain part of me excited, and I might just take you now as a punishment for putting yourself in danger earlier" he said his breath fanning her ear before gently nibling on it causing her to blush a deep shade of red.

Yuki held back a whimper as he bit at a sensitive spot that made her shiver with desire, **'what's happening to me'** she thought as Kaname continued to attack her ear. Just a few days ago Yuki was and innocent naïve girl pinning after a boy that she thought she could never have and now here she was sitting on said boys lap as he made her become a shivering mess of desire. Looking around Yuki saw that none of the party goers were paying in attention to them as they were all too busy socializing with each other. Kaname smirked secretly and trailed his lips down her throat stopping at the healed bite mark that Zero left on her neck and began to nibble and suck on the on the light scar leaving a mark of his own over it. Pulling away and stared at the mark with pride leaning back onto his seat relaxing with Yuki in his lap, taking a glass of blood tables to quench his growing thirst. Yuki continued to stare at her lap not daring to look up to meet the many angry, questionable and jealous stares from the other vampires in attendance. Snuggling more into Kanames embrace for comfort, daring to glance up once more at the others in attendance she saw that Takuma was getting ready to cut his birthday cake with Senri standing next to him looking bored. Smiling Takuma look at Senri before asking,

"Hey Shiki, would you like to cut the cake?" he said turning the knife towards him.

Senri looked down for a moment before responding, "Sure, hold it for me" he said grabbing the handle of the blade and pulled it from Takumas hand slicing his finger in the process.

Gasping Takuma looked at his finger as it started to drip blood,

"Shiki you cut me" he said looking up at him with a frown on his face.

Still looking bored Senri apologized grabbing his finger,

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't waist it" he said putting said finger in his mouth, licking up the blood.

Sighing Takuma watched Senri for a moment before responding,

"you did that on purpose" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

This shocked Yuki at the scene she was seeing, looking around she saw that many others were indulging in this same act, the atmosphere so heavy you could cut it with a knife making her extremely uncomfortable. She fidgeted on Kaname's lap as the scene played out in front of her. Kaname watched Yuki closely as she squirmed, setting down his glass he grabbed her hips and turned her around so that she now faced him fully. Grasping her chin softly stroking it he gave her a gently reassuring smile before he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss, shocked grasped were heard throughout the crowd as the couple was oblivious to the commotion going on behind them. Pulling away from a now flushed Yuki, Kaname leaned down and whispered in her ear softly as to not be overheard.

"It's okay sweet girl, I will see you later" he said laying a gentle kiss behind her ear.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly looking back into his eyes before nodding her head shyly. Getting up with shaky legs catching her balance, before turning to run towards the exit. Kaname watched her depart with a small hidden smirk grabbing his drink again and taking a small sip. Akatsuki walked up to Kaname cautiously not wanting to anger him

"are you sure its okay for her to run away like that" he said as Kaname glanced at him with a bored expression before a smug smirk graced his lips, "Yuki will always return to me no matter what" he said before turning his head back to the party going on.

_**Thanks for reading and sticking with me for so long, I'm making this chapter in to parts so please let me know what you think and such, again thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

**_Hey guys thanks so much for sticking with me, I know with everything going on in the world it is a very stressful time. Again, thanks for reading and please leave a comment on what you think so far and any suggestions whatsoever._**

_**-I own nothing.**_

Yuki kept running until she hit the fountain and grasping the edge as she gasped for air trying to catch her breath. _'that atmosphere was so dark… I didn't like it at all'_ she thought with a sigh. Taking a seat on the side of the fountain, she raised her hand to her still slightly swollen lips her face broke out in a light blush as the memory washed over her. _'it was like he was staking his claim on me in front of all of those people' _she thought as she rose from her spot with the intent to head back towards the dorms before the sound of harsh breathing caught her attention. Zero sat on the ground grasping his throat in pain. Yuki gasped as she rushed over to him grabbing his shoulder.

"Zero! Are you okay?!" she said in worry checking him over for any sign of injury.

She spotted the packed of blood tablets siting not too far away spilled open on the ground. Gasping in realization at the sight she grabbed Zeros face to make him look at her.

"your blood tablets, you can't take them?!... You haven't taken them?!" she said in worried confusion as she looked him in the eyes.

Zero groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder grasping her shoulders, rasping as the pain in his throat.

"I've tried to take them… so many times" he said inhaling her scent, his eyes turning a glowing blood red.

Yuki gasped at the sight knowing what it meant, Zero suddenly embraced her, Squeezing her to the point of pain.

"that hurts Zero" she said in a whimper as she tried to move her arms to raise the bracelet up.

Zero licked Yuki's neck in preparation for the bite not paying attention to his surroundings, as he opened his mouth to bite down Yuki stood up causing both to fall in the cool water of the pond. Opening his eyes under water he saw her looking at him calmly. This snapped him out of his bloodlust causing his eyes to go back to normal and release his hold on her. Coming back up to the surface coughing out the water that had found its way into her lungs Yuki turned to make sure that Zero was alright as well. Giving him a small smile as he turned away only to gasp in shock as a gun made its way into her line of vision shooting Zero in the shoulder.

"I never thought I would be killing my dear student with this gun" Said a deep male voice above them.

Yuki looked up and saw their new teacher standing above with a gun in hand looking down at Zero with a grim look.

"curse me with your last breath and die vampire!" he grinded out.

Zero turned his head to face Yagari with a blank face "Master" he said placing his hand on his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Zero groaned in pain as he lost more blood from the wound and Yuki grabbed him in worry calling his name.

"Even if it's just a graze it probably hurts like hell" Yagari said drawing the duos attention "A spell was put on that bulled to kill vampires" he continued.

Zero grinded his teeth at the word and the wound stung sharply.

"Zero" Yagari said "even with your thirst for blood do you still have a reason to brace yourself" he said taking aim once more only to scoff in annoyance as Yuki grabbed Zero and pulled him into an embrace protectively.

" its clear that you and Zero have a connection that I know nothing about but I will not let you kill him" she said with a glare.

"are you saying that Zero isn't a level E yet" he said as they had a stare down, only broken when Zero placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder causing her to look at him once more.

"Yuki, it's okay" he said looking at her for a moment before turning his gaze to his master once more.

As Yagari aimed his weapon on last time ready to shoot he was started by a voice yelling at him and rapid footsteps.

"YOU TOOK THINGS TO FAR!" the headmaster yelled as he ripped the gun from the hunters hands "I thought there might be a problem and look this is the exact reason why I hate vampire hunters" he said causing Yagari to scoff.

Looking down at Zero and Yuki still sitting in the freezing water he continued "and how long are you going to keep a girl in cold water" he said bending down extending his hand "you must be freezing, come on give me your hand"

Yuki and Zero both pulled themselves out of the water on either side of the headmaster causing him to frown a bit. Yuki walked up to the Hunter looking him over with a determined gaze.

"I want to know now, just who you are" she said as she ignored the cool wind making her shiver.

"when Zero was training to become a hunter I was his teacher, right Zero?" he said looking over at him as he walked a few paces.

Zero stopped and turned his head towards them giving a nod before continuing to walk away.

Looking back down at Yuki "You really are the adopted daughter of that silly twit, Zero was about to attack you and drink your blood yet you view me as the enemy" he said causing her to send him a glare.

Sensing a problem, the headmaster told Yuki to head back to the dorm as he walked away with the hunter. Sighing Yuki turned and made her way to the dorms shivering from cold, later that night now in a clean nightgown she sat awake in bed lost in thought as she thought back to the events of that night and of Zeros fate. _'if he can't take the tablets Zeros thirst will continue to grow and he will turn level E'_ She though as she laid her head on her knees in sadness.

"Yuki" Yori called startling Yuki causing her to look up at Yori in surprise.

"I'm sorry did I wake you" she said turning over to look at her. Yori sighed as she got out of bed and made her way over to Yukis sitting down.

"You know Yuki whatever has been bothering you lately you can tell me right, I'm here for you" she said softly giving her a small smile.

Yuki stared at her in amazement for a moment before her eyes filled with tear leaning her head back down as she sniffled. Yori gently rubbed her back in comfort waiting for her quiet sobs to turn into sniffles. Yuki finally brought her face back up wiping her eyes free of tears and looked at Yori with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I've just been really stressed lately and it all just boiled over" she said as Yori gave her a smile and giving her a hug. Pulling away Yori caught sight of a read spot on Yukis neck, moving her hair aside Yori saw the red mark that Kaname had left earlier on her neck. Yuki suddenly turned bright red at what Yori was looking at.

"ummmm" she stared trying to come up a solid excuse.

Yori gave her a questionable look "Yuki is there something that you want to tell me" she said as she stared Yuki down.

Yuki stared back as her brain was going a mile a minute, she could not lie to her as Yori would know she was a horrible liar. Sighing Yuki looked down and played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"W-well Kaname and me we…." She trailed off not sure how to continue daring to look back up at Yori.

"oh" she said with a hint of surprise "are you guys together now?" she said as she grilled her with questions.

Yuki's face was on fire as she nodded her head and answered all Yori's questions, eventually they both fell asleep. In the morning Yuki applied some makeup on the mark with some help from Yori to make it less noticeable and headed to class. Halfway thru Yuki looked towards the back to wear Zero usually sat and felt a rush of worry and sadness not seeing him there. Eventually the school day was over and it was time for the switch over to happen just by herself was extremely hard as none of the student feared her, as the night class walked by Yuki caught the gaze of a concerned Kaname giving him a small smile she went back to what she was doing as to not get trampled. As night fell Yuki was patrolling the halls when she caught sight of Yagri making his way to the classroom rushing toward him she grabbed his arm casing him to look at her bored look.

He sighed pulling his arm free "let go of me go back to doing your own job, that idiot headmaster is determined to make my life hell he has me teaching the night class now what a joke" he said as he walked into the classroom closing the door behind him

Yuki stared after him before sighing sadly and looking down at the floor. Turning around to walk away she ran right into a chest. Looking up she was met with a calm looking Kaname.

Gasping she went to back away but was met with Kaname grabbing her arms preventing her from escaping.

"Kaname I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you" she said as she stared into his amber eyes.

He gave her small smile before replying "good evening Yuki, I haven't seen Zero around tonight I hope you're not overworking yourself" he said stroking her cheek tenderly.

Moving his hand down to where he had left his mark, he saw that there was not anything visible. Following his gaze Yuki quickly explained.

"Yori helped me cover it up with makeup this morning so that no one would see" she said as her face became red.

Kaname continued to stare "oh" he said as he turned with her still in his arms and walked towards the wall so that she was now trapped without any means to escape.

"K-kaname" she squeaked as he leaned down closer to her face.

"but I want people to see, to know who you belong to" he said in a quiet yet dangerous tone. Licking his thumb, he used it to wipe away the makeup revealing the love bite that he had left the night before.

Looking back into her eyes Kaname smirked at the deep blush on her face as she stared at him. Raising his hand, he gently stroked her cheek before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. Yuki moaned softly threading her fingers into his hair thrusting her tongue out to play with his fighting for dominance. When air became a necessity, they pulled away slowly gasping for air leaning his forehead against hers Kaname gave her a smile before pulling away kissing her forehead gently.

"I must go Yuki; I have to go to class please don't work so hard" he said straitening himself and walking away.

When he go to the door he turned back to look at Yuki once more "you know you should really reconsider your favor, Zero belongs in the night class" he said before walking into the room closing the door behind him.

Yuki sighed sadly as she pulled herself away from the wall and straightened herself. Even though she loved Kaname she could not help but disagree with him. Even if Zero was a vampire now, he still belonged in the day class. Zero was one of her best friends and she was very determined to help him. With a determined stance she decided to wait outside the classroom for Yagari until he told her where Zero was. Some time passed before the hunter exited the class holding a book with a knife embedded through it. Yagari looked up and huffed in annoyance.

"Your still here, well your determined aren't you" he said looking her over

Yuki squared her shoulders before replying "I'm not moving until you tell me where Zero is" she said glaring at him

Yagari sighed with irritation "if you want to find Zero try looking in the headmasters guest bedroom" he said before walking away.

This caught her attention as she watched him walk away, turning around she began to tun to the place Yagari said Zero was at. Finally making it to the door out of breath, she gently knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. The door opened to reveal a pale looking Zero who looked at her with a shocked face.

"Yuki?" he said with shock and confusion

Yuki stared at him with anger as he looked left and right down the hallway

"Why are you staying in this room? Why didn't you come to classes or patrols?" she said with anger waiting for him to answer her

Zero stared for a moment longer before replying "go away" he said trying to close the door

Yuki pushed back "Hold on" she said making him stop

They stared at each other for a while before Zero began to explain how he knew Yagari and what he knew about level E's, and how he knew someone who turned into one. Through the whole speech Yukis heart broke for him, she knew that one day he would fall to level E himself and she wanted to help him no matter what. He was one of her best friends, they had grown up together and to not be able to help him hurt her. Then an idea popped inside her head as she pushed her way into the room shutting the door behind her with determination.

With her back to him Yuki began to speak "We should pick up where we left off last night" she said making her way to the bathroom, Zero followed behind her in a daze. Yuki removed her Jacked and undid the top button on her shirt so that her neck was more exposed. Turning around Yuki began to push him against the wall till they hit and slid down it.

"no Yuki I can't" Zero said as he felt the thirst growing in his throat at the sight of her neck

Yuki looked away not able to look him in his eyes "I'm sorry Zero we will have to commit the most unforgivable act" she said softly as she felt Zero lean closer to her neck.

Feeling him lick attentively before biting down Yuki held back a flinch at the pain, she felt instead staring at the wall lost in space. She heard Zero taking big gulps as he drank her blood, even though he was her friend she could not help but wish it were someone else drinking her blood. Her heart hurt at the thought of Kaname finding out about this and what he would think. After a while Zero pulled away panting wiping his mouth clean and standing up he tried not to look at Yuki as she stood as well walking over to the sink and wiping of the remaining blood the pulling out a band aid on it. Turing around she faced Zero who was looking at her with a guarded look.

"do you feel better now?" she said looking at him with a worried gaze making sure he was fine

Zero nodded silently not sure what to say until he looked and saw a bright red mark on the opposite side of her neck. Not knowing what it was he took a step forward surprising her, he pulled her collar away from to get a better look at it. Getting a better look, he realized what it was, it was a hickey not overly large but still noticeable. Pulling away he looked Yuki in the face seeing that she was now blushing releasing what he was just looking at.

"Yuki what's this? Who gave you this?" he said looking up at her questionably and a little jealously, but she didn't know that

Yuki could not look him in the face knowing how he would react if he found out just who gave it to her, and not wanting to cause him to blow up and get angry.

"that's none of your business" She said turning away to face the mirror straitening her shirt making sure she was presentable

Zero was not having this and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. He felt angry that she wasn't sharing this with him and a little hurt that she did it with someone else.

"Tell me!" he said a little more angry

This made Yuki angry as well as she ripped her arm out of his grip and glare at him

"as I said that's none of your concern now if you are feeling better, I have to go" she said storming out of the bathroom slamming the bedroom door behind her. She continued to walk angrily until she finally made it outside before she took a calming breath and sighing. Though she hated lying to Zero she knew how he would react to her and Kaname. It is not that she was ashamed of her relationship with Kaname it's just that given his current state now he did not need any shocking news, she would tell him eventually but not now. As she walked and thought over all of this she reached her hand up to touch the still tender bite mark, even thought she knew it was the right thing to do helping Zero but she still felt pain in her heart at the thought of Kaname finding out. As she thought of this she didn't notice Said man walking ahead of her.

"good evening Yuki" he said with a smile before he saw the look on her face

Yuki was still in her daze as she looked up at him "hello Kaname" she said quietly "aren't you supposed to be in class" she said not releasing the time

"classes ended I was just on my way to talk with the headmaster" he said raising his hand stroking he cheek.

Yuki leaned into his hand, feeling comfort from it. Moving his hand downward to her hair he felt the wet strands pulling one forward to get a better look.

"the ends of your hair are wet" he said looking at her "what were you washing away?" he said moving his hand down her neck towards the still fresh bite.

Yukis mind was raising as he neared the fresh bite getting closer and closer, as she tried to force some words from her mouth to speak as her body shook and her eyes got glossy as she tried to hold back tears. Noticing the way, she was shaking and the way her eyes were shiny almost looking close to tears Kaname pulled her into an embrace stroking her hair hoping to calm her. This surprised Yuki for a split second before she wrapped her arms around Kaname hugging him tightly burring her face in his chest finally letting the tears leak free as she sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered repeatedly as she trembled in his arms.

Kaname had a small sad smile on his face as he stroked her head reassuringly whispering soothing words to her hoping to calm her down.

"I know Yuki, its alright shhhhh" he said continuing to stroke her head.

Pulling her to face him he decided to calm her worries and explain some things to her.

"don't worry Yuki I know what you has so upset, and no I'm not angry" he said wiping her tears away "I understand why you feel you had to do what you did, its because you feel responsible for him am I right?" he asked soothingly pulling her collar down to get a good look at the bite.

Yuki sniffled a little before nodding her head and waited for him to finish examining the bite mark to finish. Leaning forward Kaname licked away some blood that was still leaking from the wound causing Yuki to gasp quietly as she grabbed his shoulders in a tight grip causing him to smile. laying one more lick on the wound he placed his lips there and healed it with the same purple light as before pulling away to examine the bite free skin once more.

"there all better now" he said pulling her shirt back in place looking at her blushing face once more

Yuki smiled at him brightly as she leaned in and kissed him softly surprising him before he responded wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. After a while oxygen became a problem and they both pulled away gasping. Kaname was the first to pull away albeit reluctantly.

"I should be heading to the headmasters we still have to discuss some things and you should be heading to bed" he said placing his hand on her face once more causing her to smile

Then his face turned serious suddenly as he leaned down close to her hear and whispered "and also even though I'm not angry I'm still quiet jealous the next time we are alone prepare yourself because I'm going to make it to where everyone will know you are mine" he said placing a quick kiss behind her ear and walked away as if nothing happened leaving a flustered Yuki in his wake.

**_Hey guys sorry it has taken so long for me to update been busy with the lockdown and such and a tad bit of writers block here and there please tell me what you think, and any suggestion would be awesome. Again, thanks for reading and sticking with me this long I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can._**


	7. Update 2: So sorry

Hey guys I am so sorry about the mishap with the last chapter. I didnt mean for it to take so long for me to fix it and I still dont know how that happened, anyway thanks so much for sticking with me and letting me know I will try to get the next chapter written and up soon thanks so much again and hope you had a great 4th of july.


End file.
